Fuel control valve assemblies in vehicular fuel injection systems typically include a housing having a control valve chamber, a control valve having a piston valve body, and a valve stop. Electromagnetic actuators are commonly used in control valve assemblies for electronically controlling actuation of the control valve. The electromagnetic actuator, usually a solenoid, is enclosed in a stator. The control valve is rigidly secured to an armature. A spring is used to urge the control valve toward a deactuated position which places the armature a short distance away from the stator, and which is usually the open position for the control valve. When the solenoid is energized, the armature is pulled up against the stator, against the spring bias, moving the control valve to the actuated position which is usually the closed position for the control valve. The electromagnetically actuated valve allows greater sophisticated and more precise control over the injection process, thereby improving combustion.
Although fuel pumps and injectors having electromagnetically actuated control valves have been used in many applications that have been commercially successful, control valve bounce limits the ability to control the combustion process in these existing pumps and injectors. Control valve bounce occurs when the armature is pulled up against the stator by the energized solenoid, and the armature bounces upon impact with the stator. The bouncing armature causes the control valve, which is rigidly secured to the armature, to bounce in diminishing series fashion before finally seating. This control valve bounce can significantly lessen the precision of the fuel flow process, and thereby lessen the combustion efficiency.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a control valve assembly for pumps and injectors that overcomes the problems and limitations of the prior art.